


【止鼬/带卡】月读障碍症

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 设定：暗部水 X 暗部鼬，上忍土 X 六火卡剧情梗概：宇智波鼬不幸患上了一种疑难杂症，导致哲学组生活质量下降。他瞒着止水向神威组病急乱求医。
Kudos: 30





	【止鼬/带卡】月读障碍症

**Author's Note:**

> 虐了太多次止水，我决定改过自新，重新做人！我宣布，哲学组也可以拥有天长地久！

鼬凝神望着止水，双眸从深沉的墨色顷刻间化为猩红的写轮，勾玉飞转之中情意也越来越浓，一往情深如涓涓细流滋润在恋人心头。止水将他拥在怀中，目光热烈的回应。他们彼此互通心意，不需任何甜言蜜语也心心相惜。

术式在发动的瞬间戛然而止，升腾的气焰分崩瓦解，凝聚的查克拉犹如一团迷雾一样幽幽散去。

“没事吧？”止水柔声问。

“没事。有些激动了。”鼬笑了一下，调整了一下查克拉，重新开启瞳术。

一个气势磅礴的幻术呼之欲出，却死在半路，如同一朵未曾开放就泯灭的烟花，也好像一个堵在鼻子里打不出去的喷嚏。

天才忍者宇智波鼬，幻术优秀无人能敌。招牌瞳术“月读”，居然在关键时刻熄火了！

这不科学！

“是不是累了？”止水轻轻抚过鼬的脸，把几缕细长的黑发别到鼬耳边，又把他抱的更紧些，轻柔的吻在他施术的眼睛上，“别勉强，好好休息。”

鼬呼吸着恋人的气息，一晚上没睡着，险些把人生都想清楚了，还是想不清月读的奥义……

*

在之后的几天里，鼬反复尝试发动月读，但是一次都没有成功。无论用他贤十的智商还是幻十的能力都无法解释，这让他非常苦恼。体贴温柔的鼬不想让止水增添不必要的担心，于是他决定私底下找一位他信任的血继限界专家来研究探讨这个问题。

当天下午出完任务，鼬出现在在六代目办公室。

“辛苦你了。不愧是暗部的精英，速度意想不到的快。”

“前辈，我想跟你请教一件事情。”鼬无心接受赞美，他把手中的写着情报卷轴交给卡卡西，卸下面具，清秀的脸上满是忧心忡忡的神色。

“什么事？你说。”

“是关于写轮眼的事情。你对于写轮眼的操纵，不输于宇智波一族，这件事你也许会懂。”

“莫非是关于瞳术？”

“没错。前辈记得「月读」么？”

“我倒是宁愿不记得……”卡卡西想起一段心塞的回忆，全身突然感到一阵莫须有的疼痛。

“现在发动不了了。”

“什么时候的事？这次的任务遇到了麻烦吗？”

“不是。前些日子开始的，不知道是什么原因……”

卡卡西用自己的写轮眼仔细打量着鼬的查克拉，蓝色的微光平缓的流淌过血脉，灌注全身。这与其他的忍者没什么不同。

“看上去并不是查克拉的问题。”卡卡西关切的问，“也许与你的眼睛本身有关。除了月读，其他的瞳术有受到影响吗？”

“并没有。”

“天照，别天神，伊邪那美，都可以？”

“都可以。”

“就目前的状况而言的话，你患上的这种病，应该叫做 **月读障碍症** 。”卡卡西在写轮眼引起的各种疑难杂症中久病成医，他为鼬做出一个精确的诊断，“但是这应该不会影响你的战斗力。”卡卡西好奇鼬其他瞳术的受害者到底是谁。

“月读障碍症？”鼬重复了一遍，“可是前辈，突然失去一样能力，你不会很沮丧吗？”

“那是一定。别着急，我们一起好好分析分析，会有办法解决的。”卡卡西宽慰道。

*

正在这时，办公室一声巨响，一个黑色的身影如一团乌云突如其来的闪现在天上，下一秒，宇智波带土一个神威狂拽炫酷空降在卡卡西腿上。

“想我了没？想我了没？想我了没？”带土一边揉卡卡西头发一边耍流氓一样噘着嘴准备亲到对方脸上去……

“沉沉沉，要死要死要死……”卡卡西一边挣扎一边把带土推下去，可是带土就跟全身涂了502胶一样黏在卡卡西身上。

“小叔叔，这里是火影办公室，麻烦你注意一下形象。”鼬淡淡的说。

“天啊！我的大侄子！你怎么在这里！光天化日，蛊惑火影！成何体统！”带土一惊一乍一阵大呼小叫，“卡卡西，快把他赶出去！”

“你侄子遇到一些技术性问题，找我来研究一下而已。”卡卡西解释说。

“哦？你不是啥都知道么？还会有问题？什么问题？说来让我也听听。”带土饶有兴趣的质问鼬，一只胳膊绕在卡卡西脖子后面，树懒一样挂了上去，做出一副洗耳恭听的样子。

“写轮眼的事情。你下去我就讲给你……”卡卡西推了推带土，可是没推动。

“前辈，这事还是不要对他讲吧……”鼬似乎有点不愿意把这件事情说给带土。

“支支吾吾的干什么？写轮眼我也有，有什么事情不能跟我说的？！”带土从卡卡西身上跳下去，翻身一跃上了桌，坐在上面翘个二郎腿气势汹汹的教育鼬。

“都是自己家人，有问题一同分担，你小叔也不是完全没用处……”卡卡西敲了敲有些酸痛的腿。

“唉……行吧。也没什么，就是我的月读，突然不好使了。”鼬扶额叹了口气。

“月读？就红月亮那个？那个我熟……”带土转了转他的大眼珠子，笑嘻嘻的看着鼬。

“行行行，你最懂。你来说说是为什么。”如果能说出个所以然，鼬也无所谓带土这番态度。

“哎，我也没那么精通。小叔我要是真这么懂月读，还用花这么久时间追你婶婶？！至于被他这么嫌弃，抱都不给抱一个？！月亮要是那么红，全世界早都是我的了，轮不着你小子呵斥我！”

“你会神威也没啥卵用……”鼬没好气的反驳说。

“嘿，嫌弃我没用回去找止水去呀！他不是忍界百科全书么！你俩一商量，天大的问题都解决了！你背着他来找我们，是不是有情况！”

“你……你别乱讲！我不想麻烦他而已！”一向淡定的鼬居然有些慌乱了。

“不想麻烦他？我看你巴不得天天给他添麻烦。小叔冒昧的问一句，这个月读，你平时都用它做什么？”带土意味深长的顿了顿，咧嘴露出一个究极反派大boss的邪笑，一秒钟把人带回四战现场，“你招式花样那么多，你的月读，想必不是用来杀敌制胜的吧？”

众所周知，“月读”是一项以写轮眼发动的强大幻术。月读发动时，只要看到施术者的眼睛，眼前就会出现未知的异界。在这个世界里，一切因素包括时间、地点、质量、地理位置等等都受到施术者的支配。

如此巧妙的一个幻术，它的功能，当然不仅限于对敌人进行精神打击而已。聪敏好学如宇智波鼬，灵活掌握月读的原理，怎能不用它来做一些更有意义的事情呢？

比如说，把喜欢的人带到一个充满刺激的美丽新世界，再让对方对自己进行精神层面的关怀……

“你管我用来做什么！”鼬突然间蹿红了脸，脑海里不合时宜的闪过几个“月读”里的小场景。

“是不是玩的太过火，叫你给玩坏了？”带土嬉皮笑脸的坐在桌子，上两条大长腿兴奋的晃荡，整个人乐的东倒西歪。

“宇智波带土！你有什么资格说我！”鼬心里暗骂带土是个臭流氓，成天没个正经。

“哎呦我的大侄子，我这是帮你发现问题本质！对症下药，才能找回你丧失的能力啊！”带土一本正经的胡说八道，尽情享受着一场好戏。

卡卡西被带土一针见血的辛辣点评惊得倒吸一口凉气，感慨现在年轻人就是会玩。

“唉……我这是做了什么孽……我不指望你帮我，你别给我增添心理阴影我已经谢天谢地了。”鼬无奈的把脸埋进手心里，准备找机会单独问卡卡西。

“如果真像你小叔说的这样……月读障碍可能与写轮眼无关。”卡卡西在激烈的争执中保持着难得的清醒，“真正的诱因，也许存在于潜意识里。”

与此同时，伟大的心理学家佛洛依德在天堂清脆的打了个响指。

“没错没错，”带土连连应和，“表面上那些光鲜亮丽的东西，事实上根本不是那么回事儿。就比如说大侄子你，表面上人五人六的暗部精英，其实还不是跟我一样，满脑子都是不正经东西……啧啧啧……”

“带土！说什么呢！”卡卡西给带土使了个眼色，示意他闭嘴，接着对鼬说，“如果你的身体无法施展月读，说不定是因为，你的内心在抗拒。”

“哟，玩的这么high，抗拒什么呀？是不是因为hold不住止水？”带土流里流气的接着问。

“是不是你与止水在月读的世界里，发生过不太愉快的事情，让你有所反感？”卡卡西一巴掌打在带土身上，然后换了一种方式，改了一些措辞，变了一个语气，把带土的问题复述了一次。

“没有……他不是那样的人……他对我做的事情，我也从来没有反感过……”鼬红着脸小声说。

“那你怎么说不行就不行了呢？”带土在边上一阵唏嘘。

“那么有没有可能，你并没有那么喜欢？”卡卡西歪着脑袋想了想，“虽然身体和心里都是接受的，可是潜意识没有完全认同，这样的想法自己恐怕都很难感觉得到，只有通过特定的生理反应才能有所感知。”

“嗯……这么说来，确实有有些道理。我察觉不到哪里不对劲，但确实心存疑惑。”鼬若有所思的说。

“你有何疑惑，不妨说说。我有个不成熟的猜测，既然失灵的是月读，那么会不会与这个术本身有关系？”卡卡西耐心的一步一步分析。

这个问题越来越像一个哲学问题，而哲学问题，就是宇智波鼬最擅长的问题。他用缜密的逻辑，整理出一套清晰的思路：

“或许真的如此。月读的世界固然是好的，也是我与止水都喜欢的 — 我可以创造在现实中没有的场景，做现实中不可能完成的事情，仍然获得现实中真切的感受。可是……那终归是一场幻术，再美再好，都不是真的。作为施术者，我不知道这样做对不对，也不知道那样的快乐是不是真的快乐。我知道幻术内外我都对他一如既往，但是也许我根本不愿使用幻术，也只想真真切切与原原本本的他在一起而已……”

“既然你已经了解自己的心思，也一定能想得出解决的办法。我只会耍耍嘴皮，帮不了你正经的。”卡卡西的笑容弯成月牙，“你早些回去吧，止水还在家等你呢。”

“多谢前辈指点！”鼬的脸上恢复了往日俊朗的笑容，他戴上面具转身告退了。

“哎！臭小子！不谢谢我？”带土喊住鼬，强行邀功。

“谢谢小叔参照自己的精分病史给我做心理分析！”鼬爽朗的道谢，像个无忧无虑的少年。

*

那天晚上，鼬回家后与止水促膝长谈，从诗词歌赋聊到人生哲学，聊着聊着自然就解开了心结。但是克服“月读障碍”的鼬没有使用月读，反而将自己的眼睛蒙了起来。不过即使看不到，他依然能感受得到，窗外的月亮很美很圆，恋人的温柔如月华笼罩着他，这样的夜晚比幻境还要美好。

而神威空间里并没有什么月亮，只有些战斗里残留的垃圾。废墟中两个衣冠不整的人躺在地上喘气。卡卡西挣扎着想要爬起来却又被带土拽回身边，索性将计就计的躺在带土胸口不起来了。

“你有没有想过，如果你会月读……要怎么用……”带土咬着卡卡西耳垂小声问他。

“我不用！现在的世界对我来说已经是能想到最好的世界了。”有宇智波带土的世界就是最好的世界了，他哪里需要什么月读，“你呢？我看你倒是挺感兴趣的……”

卡卡西以为带土会说些什么不靠谱的腥话。

“月读是他们的世界，就像神威是我们的世界。他们的地盘我怕是待不惯的……因为呢……”带土猛的翻身把卡卡西压在身下，故弄玄虚的拖长了调子。

“因为什么？”

“水土不服。”

这病可是不治之症。


End file.
